warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinepaw
Shinepaw is a cream white she-cat with fluffy fur and deep pools of blue eyes. She has a very long tail and on her face she has black freckles. Description Appearance : Cream and white she-cat with fluffy fur and deep pools of blue eyes. She has a very long tail and on her face she has black freckles. Personality : Before her death in the river, Shinepaw was a kind and caring cat with adventure and love deep within her heart. She had fun all the time and enjoyed swimming. : She always treated everyone in respect, but made fun of Needleclaw for being a bossy and mean cat with Oakpaw, whom she had a crush on. : She was always bubbly and wanted to make loads of friends. Her ambition was to become leader of AshClan. Skills : Shinepaw, before her death, was one of AshClan's most talented cats. She was great at both hunting and fighting, and was particularly skilled at tracking down scents. She had a secret skill she told no one, that skill is that she was able to look into another cat's mind and read their emotions, like her great-great-great-great uncle, Jayfeather of the now gone ThunderClan. Life Kithood & Adolescence : Shinekit was the only kit in her litter, and she was a very healthy kit. Her father, Bushytail, tragically died the sunrise after she was born. Her mother, Cloudysky, was left to raise her alone. Other than that, Shinekit had a rather relaxed life as a kit. : After Shinekit became Shinepaw, she was excited to learn along side her friends, Twilightpaw and Icepaw, and her crush from since she was little, Oakpaw. Two moons into her apprenticeship, Shinepaw was thrown into a battle with FrostClan over stolen fish, and she was severly hurt by FrostClan's fiercest apprentice, Ebonypaw. Unfortunately, Cloudysky was killed in the battle, along with another AshClan warrior, Birdfern. Three moons after that, when Shinepaw was almost fully healed, the group of apprentices went to the river to play. Wrong choice. Shinepaw and Icepaw were mock battling beside the river and Shinepaw slipped and fell in. Not being completely healed yet, despite being an okay swimmer, she drowned when she got pinned under water by a pile of rocks. : Adulthood : Unfortunately, since Shinepaw died as an apprentice, her Adulthood was taken up in StarClan. Shinepaw went to StarClan, but guess what? She asked to stay as an apprentice forever. Pedigree Father: : Bushytail: Deceased; Residence in StarClan Mother: : Cloudysky: Deceased; Residence in StarClan Siblings: : None Relationships Family : Bushytail: I never really got to know him except the first and last time he offered to play mossball with me. I do, however, remember when he would sweep me up in his overly bushy tail! It was so fun... I don't really see him in StarClan either, which is a shame. :Cloudysky: She loved me and dad so much... She's a perfect mother, I think everyone would be jealous if they ever knew Cloudysky was my ''mother instead of theirs! Love Interests :Oakpaw: I wish I had lived to give birth to his kits in the future. I loved him so much, and he loved me. I just hope that he realizes my death was a accident... Friends :Icewing: She's grown so much from our apprenticeship! She's amazing, she was my role model! Well, that's what got me killed... But who cares? Not me! : :Twilightpaw: She could be a little rude and distant sometimes, but other than those few times she's a good friend. Just don't challenge her to a hunting or fighting competition, she will ''flog ''you she's so good! Enemies :Ebonypaw: I hate her so much. If ''she ''hadn't have injured me so severely, maybe I would have survived the river. If she turns up in StarClan, ''ever, I will kill her. Notable Art Category:Cats Owned by Sandstorm1823 Category:Roleplay Category:She-cats Category:Apprentice Category:Deceased